Wendell's Date with Brennan
by pampilot67
Summary: Booth returned from his Army duty with Hanna. They are living together and Booth is planning a wedding. The Founders Dinner dance is in four days and Bones need someone to be her escort.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan's Date with Wendell

* * *

Booth returned from his Army duty with Hanna. They are living together and Booth is planning a wedding.

The Founders Dinner dance is in four days and Bones need someone to be her escort.

* * *

_ "Bren you know you have to put in an appearance, they are giving you an award. You have to be present."_

"_Yes Angular I know I have to go but,…..I do not want to go alone."_

"_Sweetie you have a ton of men who would fall over if asked to escort you. I know of two right on the top of my head."_

"_Who name one."_

"_I,…..I… Wendell. He, I think has a crush on you,… I know he would love to take you to the affair. He's had a crush on you for years."_

"_Wendell Bray? My intern? _

_"Angular he younger than me by years. People will thinking I'm stealing from the crib."_

"_Sweetie it robbing the cradle. Wendell is only three years younger than you. He's a good man, a loving man. He did time in the service that why he is late into your class. He takes his test for his Doctorate in two weeks."_

"_Alright Ange I'll think about it. Just give me some space."_

"_Sweetie don't take too long it's in four days, and he may need time to get ready himself."_

The next day at about noon Wendell was up on the stand working on the bones that came in yesterday. He did not hear Dr. Brennan come up behind him. When she spoke he jumped.

"_Wendell,….Sorry I thought you heard me coming."_

"_Dr. Brennan I found a strange nick on the back of the Patellar."_

"_Very good Mr. Bray, can I speak to you in my office for a moment?"_

"_Yes of course Dr. Brennan, did I do something wrong?"_

"_No Mr. Bray it's a bit personal."_

They walked down off the platform, into her office. Bones closed the door behind then.

"_Would you take a seat please Wendell. I have a big,…..big favor to ask you. If your answer is no I understand and it will have no bearing with your work. In that if you say yes it will have no bearing on your work, I hope."_

"_Dr. Brennan please ask."_

"_Wendell would you be my escort to the founders Dinner Dance. I'll pay for you tux and all expenses?"_

"_Dr. Brennan, …I do not know what to say."_

"_That all right Wendell, I'm sorry to embarrass you."_

"_No Dr. Brennan, I am not embassies, I'm honored that you would ask me to escort you to an event like that. I do have a tux and I will do everything a gentleman does on a date with the most beautiful woman at the dinner."_

"_Well now I got my breath back what time are you going to pick me up. The Jeffersonian supplies me a limo for this affair."_

"_I think it starts with drinks at six (6pm) so about five thirty (5:30pm), will give us plenty of time. Wendell can you call me Tempe when we are alone."_

"_Tempe it is when alone, and Dr. Brennan when at work. I hope I get to say Tempe more than Dr. Brennan. Well back to work."_

"_Yes Wendell, it will be Dr. Bray soon so you may get your wish sooner."_

They both went back to work on the platform, maintaining a professional decor.

Later Bones was in her office doing paperwork when Angular came in.

"_Sweetie have you thought about what were talking about?"_

"_Angular if you mean an escort to the dinner. I have already ask someone to be my escort."_

"_WHO Bren, who did you ask? What did they say?"_

"_Angular I think telling you who would cause embarrassment to that person. So you will have to wait till Saturday night to find out. That all I'm saying."_

"_That not fair Bren I'm your best friend, I need to know, you know the sisterhood."_

"_I'm not tell you, no matter what type of hood you belong to. You keep pushing I'll skip going."_

She walked off with smerk on her face

"_OK sweetie I'll not ask, but is it someone I know?"_

"_No comment you will have to wait."_

With that Bones walked off to the platform , and Ange went to her office. She tried to get Brennan to slip and give her a hint, but Bones was very close with her words.

Finally Saturday Night arrived and the Jeffersonian crew were in a group waiting for Brennan and her mystery date to arrive. Standing off to the side was Booth and Hannah. Hannah's dressed in a red slinky above the knee evening gown. She looked very sexy but slightly out-of-place.

The group turned their heads as the limo with Bones arrived. The door's opened by the doorman and out stepped Temperance. She dressed in a purple full length evening gown with matching heels. The dress was a single shoulder gown with a lot of cleavage showing. Temperance reached back into the limo to grab the hand of her date.

Their was a singular OH, then silence as the man in question stepped out.

Wendell Bray dressed in a fitted tux emerge from the car.

"_Wendell Bray, ….. Oh, My, God."_

"_Shut your mouth Booth you are drawing fly's"_

"_Well Angular what do you think. He clears up good. _

_Come on Wendell let's get a drink."_

"_Sure thing Tempe, this is a fun night."_

Booth came over to Angular with a look of distress on his face.

"_Angular did you know she was coming with Bray?_

_How long have they been dating, and how come I did not know about it."_

"_How often do you come to the lab now. Once a month every three weeks,? Your too busy with the War Barbie Doll."_

"_I'm in a relationship with Hannah we need time together."_

_Then ask her if you __**dare**__, you broke her heart and told her to move on. Looks like she has to me Booth, he a lot younger than you Booth he still has the moves."_

Booth took Hanna by the arm and moved off to the other side of the ballroom.

Dinner called and the people filed into the room.

Booth seat was at the table to the right of the head table.

The Mayor of Washington DC and his wife were sitting beside Dr. Gordon Golden and his wife at the center of the table. Sitting right beside the Mayor and wife were Temperance and Wendell talking as if they were old friends.

Booth were doing a slow burn, he was very unhappy that Bones was on a date.

A date with Wendell Bray, he younger than her. He dated Angular they had sex together. Oh god is Bones having sex with Wendell? Shoot what am I thinking, I'm engaged to Hannah, god what is going on in my life.

Dinner served and then the tables cleared. Then Can walked up to the mic.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Mayor, Doctor Gordon Golden, distinguish guest. I am Dr,Camille Saroyan head of the Jeffersonian, Metro-Legal Forensic Lab. To my left is Doctor Gordon Golden 'Head of the Jeffersonian Inst. Who will say a few words."_

DR Golden's speech was about fifteen minutes long and Booth was starting to get angry. He wanted to talk to Bones about her date. Just as he was about to snap the reason for the speech is made.

_"So with no more delay May I present to you Doctor Temperance Brennan, The Forensic anthropologist of the Century Award. Dr Temperance Brennan, please come up. _

Two men walked up at the same time as Bones but they were carrying a huge trophy_._

_"Temperance this award has only been given once before."_

_"Yes and Dr Klinger was dead when he received it."_

_"Yes he was, but you are very much alive and have many more years to give to the field. Along with trophy is a check for one million dollars, congratulation Dr Brennan."_

_"Thank you all for this award, I'm glad to receive it before I die. The money I received is to be donated to the Jeffersonian for any use they consider necessary. And again thank you all."_

Bones's swamped with well-wishers , and photographers taking photos to Bones with different people. What got Booth mad was that in every pic she included Wendell.

Booth finally got a chance to speak to Bones after an hour. By them her was fit to be tied.

_"Bones we have to talk."_

_"Due we have a body"_

_"No but we need to talk."_

_"OK but just a few minutes, I have to talk to the Mayor in ten minutes."_

_"Bones what are you doing with Wendell? Are you dating him? Are you in a relationship with him?_

_"Both stop. You told me to move on, I am trying to do that. You're in a relationship with Hannah who you are going to marry. You can't tell me what to do Booth."_

Wendell walked up to the two of them and heard what Bones said.

He stepped between then and turned to Bones.

"_Tempe the Mayor is waiting to talk to you."_

_"Ok Wendell let's get go."_

_"Bones we need to talk more later."_

_"Booth Hannah is looking for you."_

Booth was searing, Bones told him he could not tell her to date. He was only looking out for her. How dare Wendell call her Tempe since when, if he is calling her Tempe in public how well does he know her?

Bones and Wendell left after talking with the Mayor and Booth left shortly after. Things at Booth apartment were in a little heated. He was upset that Bones was dating, and he did not know. Hannah was upset that Booth took of and left her to talk to Bones. Their was no whoopee that night.

At Brennan's apartment Wendell walked her to her door.

"_Dr. Brennan,…I mean Tempe I had a fantastic time. I was so proud to be your date. Thank you for asking me."_

_"I had a good time thank you would you consider a second date?"_

_"It would be my pleasure Tempe. I have tickets to the Met on Friday night if you like."_

_"Wendell tickets to the Met I'm surprise, and very happy to accept."_

_"I think we may need to leave at about seven if that all right with you?"_

_"That sounds right I'll spring for a late night snack after."_

_"Thank you Tempe for a great night and a second date."_

Wendell was surprise when Tempe leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her into him and the kiss lasted longer than either though about.

_"Wow I'll….see,.. you on Monday Tempe."_

_"Yes Monday, good night Wendell"_

Both parted with thoughts spinning in their heads.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Wendell's Date with Brennan

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Booth has returned from his Army duty with War Bride Barbie ,Hanna.

They are living together and Booth is planning a wedding soon.

The Founders Dinner dance is in four days and Bones need someone to be her escort.

* * *

Monday morning at five (5:00_**am**_) Bones entered the Jeffersonian Metro Legal Lab. She went to her office, hung up her coat, and put on her lab coat. She left the office and went up on the platform to work on the body brought in last week.

She was now sure of the cause of death and awaited Cam's arrival to confirm it.

Just as she was de-gloving her cell sounded with Booth's tone.

"_Brennan"_

"_Bones we have a body in Alexander VA I'll pick you up."_

"_Booth I'm at the lab. Pick me up here please."_

"_In ten minutes be out front, the traffic is bad."_

Eleven (11) minutes later Booth in his big black SUV stopped in front of Bones.

"_Good timing Booth I only had to stand outside two (2) minutes."_

"_Bones you know my timing is always good."_

"_Not always Booth."_

"_Ok one or twice I missed. So how was your weekend?"_

"_Very quiet I wrote six chapters in my new book."_

"_No interruptions from Wendell?"_

"_We talked on the phone but nothing else. What it to you Booth, And why are you asking ?"_

"_Just making small talk."_

"_How was __**your**__ weekend Booth?"_

"_Fine I played two hockey games, with Wendell. Then I took Hannah to dinner with my father. He said to say hello to you."_

"_Not in front of Hannah I hope?"  
"Well she was in the room when he said it. She did not seem to mind. By the way how long have you been seeing Pops on Tuesday, and Thursday?"_

"_Since we got back. He like my snicker doodles cookies."_

"_Why did you not tell me Bones?"_

"_You never come around except for a case, never to just chat anymore."_

"_What else have you not told me"_

"_Many, many, things, they are things I needed to do and they do not concern you at all. You are out of my life except for our work, as you requested. We're here Booth."_

"_We need to talk more Bones."_

"_**WE**__ only need to talk about the __**case**__."_

Bones walked away from Booth as if he was not there. The only conversation they had been referrals to the Body. The ride back to the Lab was quiet with yes or no answers between the two. At the Lab Booth left Bones at the front door and returned to his office. Unhappy with the days results.

The tension between Bones and Booth went on for weeks.

The cases are solved as fast as before but the Lab was more quiet when Booth came in, than normally was.

He always talked to Cam first then to Bones if needed. Finally after sixteen weeks, of tension, Booth sent innovations to everyone in the lab for his wedding. Everyone, but Bones and Wendell, received theirs sixteen weeks before the date of the wedding. Bones and Wendell received theirs four day before the day.

It was Booth unfortunate duty to bring the temp. replacement to the Lab the same day Bones and Wendell received their invitation in the Jeffersonian snail mail.

"_HI cam this is Special Agent Dana Man, she will replace me for the month I'm away. Please treat her nice, till I return."_

"_Agent Booth can I speak to you in my office alone please."_

"_Sure Cam what's wrong?"_

Cam did not answer she just went into her office.

"_Please shut the door and lock it."_

"_What up Cam?"_

"_Seeley I thought I knew you? I was wrong. Your treatment of Dr. Brennan is beyond cruel. You ask her to wait while you two were away. You broke her out of her shell, and then crushed her heart with the 'War Barbie'. _

_Then you invite everyone from the Jeffersonian to your wedding weeks ago. Then you have the balls to send innovations to the two people you neglected to send weeks ago, today in the Jeffersonian snail mail. _

_Not to their home to here so everyone would know they were an after thought. I just got off the phone with Deputy Cullen and ask for your removal from the Jeffersonian._

_I do not know if Dr. Brennan would work with you after this but I can never look you in the eye with out hate. _

_So have a happy life Agent Booth."_

"_Cam you are out of your mind we sent out those invitations weeks ago together. I addressed Bones and Wendell's myself."_

Cam reached down and took an unopened envelope and handed it to Booth"

"_Cam this is not my handwriting. This was mailed yesterday, I do not understand?"_

"_That not my problem Booth, it's all yours and Hannah's. I have a lunch date so have a good day." _

When Booth got home that night Hannah was home on the phone. Booth gave her a very nasty look and gestured she cut off the call. _"Booth baby what the matter?"_

"_I do not like being ambushed. And I was cut to ribbons at the Jeffersonian this morning, Cam cornered he in her office. You and I both addressed the invitations to Wendell Bray, and Bones, right?"_

"_Yes Booth we did why?"_

"_Because they received an invitation today in the Jeffersonian snail mail. Cam nearly ripped my head off."_

"_Seeley slow down. I know what happened. Yesterday I was going thru the invitation replies. I noted that neither Temperance or Wendell had returned the yes / no reply card. So thinking they may have misplaced the card I sent them a new invitation addressed to the Jeffersonian Lab._

_Seeley I just knew they would have sent the card back if they had it. Temperance is so proper and refined I knew she would not just blow our wedding off."_

"_Hannah you should have said something to me before doing that. Now everyone thinks it was a cruel after thought by me to punish Bones for dating Wendell."_

"_How can I make this better Seeley. Can I call Temperance and explain what happened?"_

"_No I'll go and see her in person tonight and explain it to her."_

"_Good luck honey I'll make supper while your gone."_

Hannah gave him a kiss and he left. He did not see the smirk on her face. Hopefully he would never find out she had never sent the original invitation out. She was pleased that the Jeffersonian's people were mad at Booth. She felt that they would all not come to show support for the Great Dr. Brennan.

Booth arrived at Bones apartment only to find she was not living there. Her doorman told him she bought a home on the outskirt of the city. He did not know the address off his head, but he had a forwarding address for her mail. He dug into his file box and gave Booth the address.

An hour later he stopped in front of a large estate home with lights on in the downstairs. He knocked on the door and was mildly surprised to have Wendell open the door. He is dressed in a t-shirt and slacks.

"_Well hello Agent Booth. What can we do for you?"_

"_I need to speak with Bones. About this mess with the invitations."_

"_Come in Booth and sit down, we just finished supper but if you hungry I have left over's? It Mack and cheese."_

"_Thank you Bones but Hannah is making me supper. I need to explain what happened about the invitations."_

Booth explained what Hannah had told him with a sincere voice. Both Bones and Wendell said they excepted his words and said they would be at the wedding if they could clear their schedule. Booth left with a strange train of thought running thru his head.

**THE WEDDING DAY:**

Booth and Jerol were in the sacristy with the priest. Booth was very nervous he could only see the Bride's side of the church without going in to the church proper. He as his brother to step out and see if any of the Jeffersonian people were in the church.

"_Seeley why would they not come, what did you or that witch you are marring do?"_

"_Jerol do not call Hannah a witch. It was a mix up in the mail. Bones and Wendell did not get their invitations till four days before the wedding. Cam was very mad and chew me a new one, she even ask for my replacement in the Lab. So the Lab people may boycott my wedding."_

"_Seeley you are an assh…., If I knew about this before now I would have not been here now."_

Jerod walked out into the church, closing the door behind him. Ten (10) minutes later he returned.

"_Seeley you owe Your former girlfriend a big thank you. Everyone from the Jeffersonian is in the church, including Temperance and Wendell. I talked with Cam and Ange they said Tempe talked them into coming today as they were you friends for year past, and a mix-up in the mail should not embarrass you."_

"_Thank you Jerod, I'll thank Bones later."_

"_Seeley she said she would only be at the wedding not the reception. She gave me a note for me to hold, for you to read after the service."_

"_Jerod let me read it now, please."_

"_Sorry Seeley I gave it to pop to hold so you could not read it before the service."_

At that moment the head usher, Hannah cousin open the door to tell them the Bride had arrived. Booth Jerod and Father Mike went into the church and the service started.

Hannah was a good-looking bride in her white dress with a mile long train. They exchanger vows' and are declared man and wife. The started to walk down the aisle,when Booth looked over to Bones. She had two things that shocked him. One was tears running down her cheeks, and the second was a diamond ring on her left finger. Both stopped Booth heart cold.

He seemed in a fog for the remainder of the walk down the aisle.

It was late in the reception that Pops walked up to Booth and handed him an envelope with his name written in Bones perfect script.

"_Read it in private sonny it going to hurt."_

"_Have you read it or do you know what she wrote?"_

"_Seeley I have not read it. I do know how she has felt since you and she returned from your adventure. You hurt her bad Seeley, and I thought I brought you up better than that. Good luck with your new wife she is not even half of the woman you rejected."_

Booth grandfather walked off to Jerod and they left the hall.

Booth went into the men's room to read the letter. In the privacy of the booth he opened the letter and read it. He read it twice the second time his tears dotted the paper.

_**THE LETTER:**_

_My dearest Booth, _

_ It pains me to write this letter but I can not stand in front of without breaking down._

_By now you and Hannah are married, I wish you and Hannah the very best in life to come._

_ To the matter in hand. Seeley Joseph Booth I have loved you for the longest time. I made a huge mistake when you ask me to become more than partners. I felt to become more was beyond my being. You had just opened my heart to a form of love I never knew before. When we parted, and I went to my dig, while their I discovered that I could love you the way you wanted. _

_When we met on the Mall I was ready to give you my whole heart for ever. I was ready for the white house with the picked fence, and together for 20,30 or 50 years with you. I so wanted to tell you, that day, I would be happy to marry you and have your children. _

_ When you told me about Hannah and she was your true love for her only, my heart went store cold dead. _

_I told you none of what was in my heart so you could be happy with Hannah. _

_The only reason I am telling you this is because I have found someone who has unfrozen my dead heart. Yes it Wendell Bray I am in love with him and will marry him in a years time. _

_The reason for this delay is I am pregnant by eight weeks and I want Wendell to have a slim Bride not one carrying a child. This is my vanity not his. He is so like you in many ways he makes me happy._

_ I will always love you Booth, it was just never to be. _

_Again the very best to you and Hannah._

_Your Bones_

Temperance Brennan

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

**T**he day before Temperance's wedding, and things are in a whirlwind. Wendell and Baby John, been sent away and Ange has taken control of Brennan's home.

"_Sweetie did Wendell remember to take the outfit for John?"_

"_Ange he had it in the car Jack took it to your house remember."_

"_No I did not, I hope that is all I forgot. Please make tomorrow come faster."_

Just then the door bell rang.

"_I'll get it Ange I'm in the front room ."_

"_I'll get the wedding dress ready for tomorrow."_

Bones opened the door without looking in the peephole or the security camera.

"_Hello what can I….shit"_

"_Not the best of greeting for a woman with three Doctorates is it."_

Bones suddenly felt faint and darkness took over.

**TBC**


End file.
